This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to hardware-based memory protection of a container-based virtualization environment. The amount of memory being used in container-based virtualization environments is increasing. As memory being used increases, the need for hardware-based memory protection of a container-based virtualization environment may also increase.